


Intentions

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, precios children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkowski asks Eiffel a rather uncomfortable question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

Intentions 

The door of the comms room slid open, and Eiffel looked up from the keyboard to see Minkowski in the doorway.

"Hey Commander." he said, silently running through the mental list of reasons she could be here. There were far too many for his liking, but Hera had promised to cover for the incident with the shaving cream.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off with, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Minkowski closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow. 

"We'll get back to that later, but I didn't come to yell at you. Yet."

"Okay," he replied, "then to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She seemed to consider her words for a moment. "Well, it's been made pretty clear that you and Hera are on good terms with each other."

"Understatement of the year, but go on."

Minkowski furrowed her brow, searching for a tactful way to put what she wanted to say next. She then appeared to think, screw it, and blatantly asked him, "What are your intentions with Hera?"

She hadn't thought it possible for someone to turn as pale, and then subsequently beet red as Eiffel did.

"W-what?" he squeaked, eyes widening.

"You heard me perfectly fine." she answered. 

"Well, I-I have absolu- I don't think- why would you..."

He trailed off, realizing Minkowski didn't believe a word of it. 

"Please," she grinned, "bluster about as long as you want. We've got plenty of time."

Eiffel seemed to grope for an answer, until giving a sigh of defeat.

"Okay fine, you got me."

"It wasn't exactly hard to deduce. You call her pet names, obviously respect her a lot more than anyone else on this ship, and the two of you flirt like high schoolers." Minkowski said, ticking the reasons off on her fingers."

"What can I say," Eiffel shrugged, returning for a moment to his usual confident self, "she's one heck of a system."

The commander nodded, both in agreement, and for him to continue.

"As for my intentions with her, geez, I dunno. I mean, I guess it's all fun and games now, but what happens when Lovelace drags us off this place? The ship's processor isn't big enough for her. I don't want to leave her, but I seriously doubt Captain Edward Dantes is going to let me stick around."

"But you admit that you like her." Minkowski confirmed.

A small smile played across Eiffel's face.

"Yeah, I do."

"All I needed to hear." she said, and slipped out of the comms room.

Eiffel waited a few moments, and then looked up to the set of speakers above him.

"So," he said to the seemingly empty air, "I'm guessing you heard that."

Lovelace was in the main deck, appearing to be very intent on the course nav points.

"I'm no idiot," Minkowski told her from the doorway, "and I have no doubt you were listening."

"Was that part of your plan?" the captain asked. 

"No, in fact." she replied. "I was honestly curious about Eiffel's response. It was certainly informative."

"This won't work you know. I don't care if history repeats itself, I am getting the three of us off this ship. End of story."

Minkowski gave her a wry smile. "I know."

And with that, she left the room, leaving Lovelace alone with her thoughts, and an unwelcome feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
